


Love Caravan

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chop calls it the rolling sex mobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Caravan

Chop calls it the love caravan. A rolling sex mobile. 

Finn’s dad bought the thing off his uncle one summer when the boys were being particularly feisty and broke another lamp. He figured it would be a good place for the lads to go and be in the sun. Mostly it was to get them out of his house for a few days at a time. 

They have parties there with people crashing out but there’s not much privacy so the love caravan turns into the party wagon for most of their youth. When they discover the pub and Chop’s parents start leaving for the weekends, the party wagon turns into a closed up camper in his backyard. 

He’s hot. Not physically (although he feels like he stays red ninety percent of the time) but his heart is burning up and his mind is blazing with lust and love and all he wants is a night alone with her. Just a couple of hours without open doors, parents checking in, friends milling around. It’s not even about sex (that would just be a plus if it happened) but Finn wanted a chance to stare at her without Chop yelling about lovebirds or Chloe pulling her off to the loo. He wanted to write a love story her body and lick the salt from her skin. 

He spends two Saturdays cleaning the camper up. Trash bags and disinfectants, clean sheets and the windows open to air out the stench of abandonment and adolescent dreams. When he’s done, it looks like the party wagon and he’s so discouraged that he doesn’t go back to it for a month. But one day he finds a box of lights out in the garage and he has an idea that sounds stupid in his own head but he does it anyway and tells himself if it turns out shit, he’ll burn the whole place down to purge the notion out of his system. 

It turns out alright, he reckons. Her eyes light up when she sees it and she tries to say something but everything gets caught in her throat. She looks at him like he’s her world and he takes her hand and traces I-K-N-O-W before leading her in. 

He’s been with other girls and it’s always awkward in the beginning. Hands fumbling, the uncertainty of someone new seeing you naked, of seeing them naked. But things flow so smoothly that all he’s aware of his skin getting cooler before he’s blazing, his hands tangled up in her hair as he slips past her lips. There’s an embarrassingly high keening noise slipping from his throat, but he can’t stop it. He wants this but he doesn’t (tonight was supposed to be about her) and it takes a moment for him to gather his senses before he’s able to pull her up to his mouth.

Finn knows he’s no good with words and they all come tumbling out at once. He’s got her wrists in his hands and he figures it’s ok because she has his heart in hers. “I just want tonight to be about you. I don’t-“ he can’t find the right words. How does he tell her that he only exists to see her smile? “Don’t think you have to do that sort of stuff for me when all I want-“ 

“Silly,” she mumbles against his mouth. “Having you is the best part of all.” 

Something hot uncurls in his stomach, he’s on fire again. She’s on her back with her legs draped haphazardly off the bed and over him (his handy work. Later he’ll think to work on his finesse) and his tongue is reaching deep inside of her like he can lick all of her secrets out her. She likes it, if her noises are any indication, when he nose brushes her clit and when he thinks she can’t take it anymore, he moves to take her in his mouth. He’s heard people cum before (people too loud at parties, porn, girls too loud in his ear) but when Rae shudders he swears the breath that leaves her is the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. Better than any song ever recorded. 

He sits back on his haunches for a moment because if he makes a move right now, things are going to end embarrassingly quick. He’s a seventeen year old boy in love, not a machine. She smiles at him and he’s pressing kisses against her bare shoulders, getting a taste of her breasts and the crooks of her elbows and knees until she begging him to stop, to not stop, to please, to goddamn it, Finnley. 

Four hands fumble with the foil wrap, smooth the condom over his erection. They’re giggling and whispering to each other. She lays back and he nudges in slowly, carefully… nervously. Because this isn’t his first time but it is his first time being helplessly in love and he’s terrified that wrong one move will shatter how she feels about him. 

It’s a slow process and twice he has to stop and close his eyes tightly, teeth set on edge has she kisses his neck and soothes him. He should be soothing her, he supposes, but for the first time, Rae is the assured one in the situation. Finn gathers himself enough to kiss her face when he pushes past her breaking point and tears leak down her face. 

It’s a quiet moment. He can’t believe he’s in her and she’s just as wide eyed. There’s so much he wants to say but all he can do is crack a smile and whisper “Hi.” 

“Hi,” she leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth.

He’s still until she gives him that little internal nudge. He nearly jumps out of his skin and then he melts and they’re moving together in a rhythm that Finn realizes will forever be uniquely their own (not that it matters. She’s his last first time.)

She’s on an edge and he’s right there with her when the words he’s traced a million times but has never said out loud comes tumbling out. “I love you, Rae. Fuck, I love you.” 

Her head tips back and he’s struggling to keep his eyes from snapping shut at the intense feel of it all because he has to see her face as she falls apart around him. A noise escapes him that sounds a lot like a sob and they’re in each other’s arms, wiping tears and sweat away, kissing whatever bit of skin they come in contact with. He thinks about asking her if she’ll start taking the pill so he can stay inside her because he felt gutted when he had to pull away. 

They’re feverish after that, hands and mouths roaming, hips meeting softly and then hard when he flattens himself on her as they pant into each other’s mouths. He runs inside after midnight for another box of condoms and pretends his Dad doesn’t see him sprinting back out in just his boxers.

(When they have their own backyard, Finn will buy the love caravan from his dad. He banishes himself and Rae outside as much as possible and lets the kids have run of the house.)


End file.
